


Meeting Two

by thecookiemomma



Series: Widowed Bastards Club [2]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Episode 12X15: Cabin Fever, Episode Tag, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 07:57:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3402887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecookiemomma/pseuds/thecookiemomma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The three men end up sharing a drink and talking about it after the episode.  Spoilers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting Two

**Author's Note:**

> The song referenced is The Band Perry's "Better Dig Two". AAR is After-Action Review. Basically, sitting down and discussing where things went wrong. Mayday is, in aviation parlance, a cry for help.

“Call this meeting to order!” Fornell lifted his ginger ale, and Gibbs rolled his eyes. 

“Shut up, Tobias.” 

Leon just lifted his beer, saluted them, and shook his head with a quiet chuckle. They sat there for a moment, sipping on their beers, and looked at the bar around them. A woman's voice sang out as they sat there, singing something about graves and digging two, and Gibbs snorted softly himself, remembering something Jack used to say to him.

“Somethin' funny, Jethro?” Leon turned to face him, eyebrow quirked. 

“Thinkin' about somethin' Jack used to say. Kinda fits. 'Goin' out on revenge, dig two graves.'” He shrugged. 

“One for you and one for the guy you're goin' after.” Both the other men nodded, but it was Fornell who spoke the rest of the aphorism out loud. 

“Common proverb, Gibbs, what brought it to mind?” Leon was curious. 

“Music on the jukebox.” He nodded over at the machine. You couldn't call them 'jukeboxes' any more – there weren't actual records in them. It was all electronic. Made for a bigger range of music, but lost something. He knew how old-fashioned he was. He had enjoyed the time out at the cabin, even if he had to listen to Fornell gunch about everything all the time. 

Tobias tilted his head, listening to the song. “Oh. Emily knows this one. I think she likes them. Catchy music. But it's not talkin' about that.” At another eye-roll and a glare, he grinned and continued. “But I can see where you're comin' from, Gibbs.” 

Leon fingered the label on his bottle. “Know it didn't help a damn bit,” he muttered. 

“What didn't, Leon?” Gibbs looked at him, having a good sense of where this was going. It needed to be said, though, and between the three of them, it was good to say aloud. He'd never tell 'doctor-Kate's-sister' or any other shrink, but sometimes, it did help to walk through it a bit. Even if it was closer to an AAR than a Mayday. 

“Gettin' revenge.” He shook his head. “We all did it. And, you,” he pointed directly at Gibbs. “You pretty much orchestrated it for the two of us, near as I can see. Which I thank you for, but still proves my point.” 

“But would you have believed me if I hadn't?” Gibbs had to smile wryly at the thought. If he'd not been the one to kill Pedro, if someone else had gotten there first, he probably would not believe the saying so much as he did now. Especially after his kids came after his team. 

He got two grunts in reply. It was enough. 

“So, you need us to stop after this one, Tobias? We can. Not right if . . .” 

“Shut up, Gibbs. You're starting to scare me. Next, you'll be tellin' me you follow that feng-shooey shit.” 

“Feng-shui?” Gibbs grinned, and the conversation degenerated into teasing from there.


End file.
